


Fighting Alongside a Fox

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: A Yellow Raincoat, A Paper Mask - Childhood Friends [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Arguments, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fights, M/M, Nostalgia, Shapeshifter Fundy, Tension, Two Simps, simps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Fundy is absolutely beautiful in a fight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: A Yellow Raincoat, A Paper Mask - Childhood Friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048081
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	Fighting Alongside a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> DREAM IS A SIMPPPPPPPP
> 
> yes, i return. *checks calender* about three months later
> 
> uh. how y'all been-

Fundy flows smoothly into battle, each movement holding purpose and each enemy falling before him. Fundy fights with grace and fluidity - in a beautiful dance; fierce and graceful all the same. Fundy's low, almost fluffy ponytail swings around with his movements, and Fundy's eyes are simply glowing with the thrill of the fight.

A fire's set aflame in Dream's chest, his cheeks incredibly red under his mask as he watches the beautiful fox-hybrid make enemy after enemy fall. Even as he himself brings down enemies, his heart beats with not only the adrenaline of the fight - but also attraction. 

Dream gets lost watching the rhythm of Fundy's movements, the world around them seeming oh so meaningless in front of the fox-hybrid. 

He almost forgot of the anger he felt at Fundy placing himself in danger. Dream had  _ told  _ Fundy to stay away, had warned him- yet the other still followed him. Dream was both touched and angered. He knew underneath it was worry, because even if Fundy was good at fighting he could be injured.    
  
Dream had just regained his childhood friend, the first person to really  _ interest  _ him, and who he’d been borderline obsessed with before. It would be concerning, but it was brought from sadness rather than anything else. Regret was what had kept the ‘fox boy’ in his mind for so long.

And now that Fundy returned, absolutely gorgeous with Dream already smitten with him - Dream wanted to keep the other safe.

Well, first they needed to knock out the last few of those planning to blow up the festival.

\--

The fight ends quicker than expected, most likely due to the help of Fundy. While Dream would prefer to talk to Fundy first, he needs to interrogate the ones who planned this. The ones who’d planned on killing innocent people. Who would even want to target their village? They were a fairly small one, with a beautiful landscape and known for their guards. Known for their prized warrior; well, Dream. But that was about it. They were most likely here for him - he and his two friends had made many enemies along their travels and while protecting the vast forest that keeps their village safe.

He interrogates them, but none give any answers. In the end, Dream just knocks them out once more before turning around to glare at Fundy, who had stared uninterestedly as Dream went through the interrogation.

Fundy who looks absolutely beautiful, with eyes aflame from the fight and hair tousled from the movements. Dream reminds himself that now is  _ not  _ the time to ogle at him.

“Fundy, I warned you- I told you to leave! I said it was  _ dangerous,  _ so why were you so foolish to follow me?  _ How  _ did you follow me?” Dream’s eyes are fierce and his voice sounds harsh, but it only hides the undercurrent of worry. 

Fundy simply raises a brow, as though he cannot believe what Dream is saying, and replies in an equally fierce tone, “Well,  _ sorry  _ for deciding I didn’t want you to die by going out on your  _ own _ .” 

“That’s not your place to decide.”   
  
“Why not? Would you  _ prefer  _ that I just let you die?”   
  
“Well, no, but-”   
  
“But what? I could’ve been  _ hurt?  _ I’m pretty sure I showed you pretty well that I can handle my own.”   
  
“You could have been hurt. You should have listened!”   
  
“Are you really an idiot? Who would listen to you, especially when-”   
  
Dream hadn’t even realized they had gotten so close in their argument. Fundy’s voice drowns out as Dream realizes the other is so close, that his eyes are so beautiful, and Fundy is absolutely lovely when angry.

Snapping out of his trance, the simp remembers why they are arguing.

“Well, you  _ should  _ have stayed away, I wouldn’t get hurt-!”   
  
“And what if you  _ did,  _ you absolute idiot?”   
  
Fundy’s voice softens. Instead of the anger that had filled the air only moments ago, this moment feels more.. Delicate. There is a new tension in the air, just as heated as before but  _ softer  _ in a way. Dream’s breath catches in his throat as the two slowly lean in closer. 

Before Dream knows it, he is gently rubbing his thumb against Fundy’s lips. Fundy is beautiful. It is undeniable in his sharp jawline, in the color of his hair, and the twinkle in his gaze. Fundy looks directly into his eyes as though mesmerized, and Dream leans in closer, tilting his mask up-

Only for the two to jump apart and become guardful when the door slams open. There stands Wilbur, with a cluster of potions jangling around his waist, and his guitar held like a weapon.

Fundy blinks.

“Dad?”

\--

They end up explaining things to Wilbur Soot, who had come worriedly over to where Fundy was after grabbing some potions (splash harming, healing potions..). Wilbur had been pleasantly surprised to see neither were injured. 

Dream sighed, checking the time and telling the two that he would need to bring the perpetrators to jail. Wilbur nods, already bringing Fundy home. Fundy gives his goodbye, and sounds just slightly disappointed.

Dream’s eyes follow Fundy’s figure until he leaves.

“Alright you muffin, who are these guys?!” Bad asks, chief of the guards. 

\--

That night, Dream lays in bed and his mind is stuck on Fundy. His face turns red as he remembers how close they’d been to kissing. Still, Dream..

Dream wanted to apologize for all those years ago. He had been an immature kid and hurt Fundy. He- he wanted to apologize.

He wanted to apologize, and even more. Dream wanted to hang the stars for the other, Dream wanted to gift him diamonds and gold, Dream wanted to kiss Fundy senseless-

Oh Ender. His face turns even redder as his brain unhelpfully supplies images of Fundy’s face turning an adorable shade of pink, of Fundy’s lips, of Fundy’s sharp jawline-

  
_ He is in so, so deep into this ocean of affection.  _ Fundy is beautiful, Fundy is a mystery, and every interaction with the other is filled with nostalgia. It is the feeling of recognition one gets once they are swimming in the ocean, the familiarity of the waves and the scent of the beach. Of course there is a faint sense of fear, but mostly Dream just enjoys the feeling of near-weightlessness from swimming. Enjoys the breeze, smells the salt in the air, hears seagulls call from along the shore.    
  
Fundy is like the ocean, in a strange way. And all Dream wants to do is float weightlessly in the waters.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO they're not kissing here either hahahahaahahah
> 
> next one-shot i will. fundy pov. and like how they got into the fight,,,
> 
> this is mainly a reminder for myself wkodnidawidw


End file.
